


The End

by thotbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotbarnes/pseuds/thotbarnes
Summary: Super short fluff at how endgame SHOULD have ended.





	The End

“5...4...3...2...1.” Steve appeared back on the platform. Immediate relief took over Bucky seeing his best friend, the only person still alive who remembered him as who he was, as Bucky. But he could tell something was different. Steve looked relaxed, he was smiling larger than Bucky had seen in eighty years. Steve hadn’t said a word, despite Sam and Bruce trying to get him to answer questions, “Did everything go okay? You get everything back the way it was? Did you see the Ancient One, did she say everything would be alright?” They watched as Steve slowly walked toward a bench overlooking the water, without saying a word. But Bucky knew. 

“You see her?” he asks Steve, as understanding graced Bruce and Sam’s faces. 

“Yeah… I finally got that dance.” He exchanged a look with Bucky and they both know what he meant. Bucky slowly sat down next to Steve on the bench as Sam walked over to stand beside them. 

“You came back.” Bucky whispered quietly. 

“Yeah well, maybe I didn’t take all the stupid with me.” 

“So, what happens now?” Sam chimed in. “Is T’Challa going to make you another shield?”

“You know what, Sam,” Steve replied. “I think I might be done with the shield. Think I might try having some of that life Tony told me about.” 

“So what about Captain America? Do you think the world will stop needing you?” Sam looked confused how Steve, Steve who had always stood up to a fight, who could never rest if there was any injustice in the world, could just live happily while the rest of the world fought on. He also understood though, and Steve knew that.

“Well buddy… I said I think I might be done with the shield. But I don’t think the world is ready to be without Captain America.” He gave Sam a pointed glance. 

“Wait, me?” Sam took a step back. “You know I can’t do that buddy, Captain America is who you are.” 

“Nah,” Bucky chimed in. “He’s just a dumb kid from Brooklyn who never knew how to back down from a fight.” 

“I do have one condition though, Sam.” Steve replied looking between his best friend to his other best… friend. “I’m keeping the suit.” Bucky laughed, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders. Sam could tell the moment required some privacy and slowly walked away, on his way to go find T’Challa. He had some opinions on this new shield. 

Steve gave Bucky a look, and then leaned in slowly giving him the longest awaited kiss in history. When it was over, Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and said, “Not to be too overly cheesy, but I could do this all day.”


End file.
